Prue
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Et si PJ Halliwell rendait visite à Chris pendant son voyage dans le Passé ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette visite ? Et comment cela influencera-t-il les relations entre Wyatt et Chris ?


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prue<strong>

* * *

><p>- Chris, va invoquer Grand-Mère le temps que je finisse la Potion, je vais avoir besoin d'elle, dit Piper.<p>

L'être de Lumière acquiesça et se dirigea vers le grenier, installa les bougies en cercle et se plaça derrière le Livre des Ombres, récitant le sort qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

- _Entend ces mots, entend ma voix, toi esprit qui est passé dans l'au-delà. Viens à moi, ici et maintenant, traverse le fossé qui nous sépare de toi._

La lumière blanche habituelle apparut, mais ce n'est pas Penny Halliwell qui venait d'apparaître. C'était sa cousine, sa cousine décédée il y a cinq ans, quand elle avait treize ans.

- Prue, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Chris, dit-elle avec un sourire en s'avançant à son tour, retrouvant son enveloppe corporel.

Son cousin s'écroula à genoux devant elle et Prue se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

Aucun d'eux ne vit la porte du grenier s'ouvrir, ni les trois sœurs les regarder avec surprise. Elles échangèrent un regard et se reculèrent, préférant ne pas intervenir pour l'instant

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Chris, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû te protéger.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Chrissy, répondit Prue. Elle se détacha de lui, lui fit un sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux, lui tirant un petit rire. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle avec une mine interrogatrice. Dis-moi, Chris, depuis quand le Manoir n'est plus un Musée ?

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaina :

- Où est Wyatt ?

Les sœurs échangèrent un autre regard alors que Chris serrait les dents, le visage dur.

- Il n'est pas là, dit-il froidement.

- Oh, Chris... fit Prue, désolée. Ne me dis pas tu lui en veux ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Pas de sa faute ? répéta Chris, le regard brillant de colère. Je ne lui avais demandé qu'une seule chose, _une seule_, que tu sois en sécurité ! Et en rentrant de mission, qu'est-ce qu'il m'annonce ? Qu'un de ses démons t'a tué ! Il devait te protéger !

- Mais il a essayé de me sauver ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Le démon m'a pris par surprise mais je te jure qu'il a voulu me guérir ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que son Pouvoir de Guérison ne s'enclenche que pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'énerva Chris, fusillant sa cousine du regard. Et ce qu'il m'a fait après n'a fait que me prouver qu'il fallait que je m'en aille !

La jeune fille se calma instantanément, et fixa son cousin anxieusement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il a découvert pour la Résistance, c'est ça ? Il ne t'a rien fait, hein Chris ? De toute façon, il t'aime bien trop pour te faire quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien trop proche...

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit toujours le cas, soupira Chris. Que crois-tu qu'il ait fait en apprenant que l'on espionnait pour la Résistance ? Tu sais bien ce qu'il fait aux traîtres...

- Non, fit Prue en secouant la tête et en reculant de quelques pas. Il ne t'aurais pas fait ça, pas à toi..

- Prue, soupira Chris en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Le hoquet qui échappa à Piper et à Phoebe à l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille attira les regards de Chris et de sa cousine sur elles.

- Chris... fit Prue en s'éloignant d'elles, la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas possible, elles sont, elles sont… _Chris !_

Son cousin jeta un regard noir aux sœurs (regard qu'elles ne comprirent pas) avant de se tourner vers sa cousine et de lui mettre les mains sur les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Calme toi, Prue, calme-toi, fit-il, essayant de la rassurer. Ce ne sont pas _elles_, nous sommes en 2004, dans le Passé. Tu sais bien que seul Wyatt est né, à cette époque-là.

- Ça veut dire que mes parents ne sont pas encore ensemble ? murmura la jeune fille, se débrouillant pour que seul Chris l'entende. Et que je ne peux pas les considérer comme ma famille ?

- Si, tu peux, répondit Chris sur le même ton. Mais ne dit pas que je suis ton cousin, dis juste que je suis un ami de la famille, si tu veux bien.

Sa cousine lui jeta un regard perçant, mais acquiesça, semblant comprendre le besoin de son cousin de ne pas révéler son identité.

Ils se tournèrent finalement vers les sœurs, qui les regardaient fixement.

- B'jour, fit timidement Prue.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, dit Phoebe avec un sourire. Si tu nous disais comment tu t'appelles ?

Prue jeta un regard à son cousin, qui acquiesça.

- Je suis Prudence Johanna, mais on m'appelle PJ, PJ Halliwell, révéla-t-elle, regardant fixement sa mère.

Les yeux des trois sœurs s'écarquillèrent.

- Et qui sont tes parents ? demanda Phoebe.

- Je ne peux pas te dire qui est mon père, Maman, tu ne le connais pas encore, dit PJ avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh, je comprends, dit-elle avant de se taire et d'écarquiller les yeux. _Tu m'as appelé Maman ?_

PJ eu un petit rire, faisant sourire Chris.

- Et comment tu es arrivée là ? demanda Paige à sa nièce.

- Chris m'a invoqué, dit-elle. Mais je me demande comment j'ai pu arriver là alors que je ne suis même pas née, à cette époque.

- Tu, tu veux dire que tu es décédée alors que tu es encore si jeune ? balbutia Phoebe.

- Oui, répondit sa fille dans un murmure. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Chris, ce n'est de la faute de _personne_, en dehors du démon.

Chris émit un grognement, mais ne commenta pas.

- On a entendu votre conversation, signala Piper. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit que c'était un des démons de _Wyatt_ le responsable, Chris ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, dit Prue. Wyatt est le Chef des Démons dans le Futur.

- Comment a-t-il pu devenir le Chef des Démons ? demanda faiblement Piper.

- C'est un longue histoire, éluda sa nièce.

- D'accord, dit Paige avant de changer de sujet. Pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction en nous voyant ?

Prue pâlit, et Chris se rapprocha d'elle, mettant ses mains sur les épaules.

- Bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé, dit-il avec autorité. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, il faut que je lui parle.

- Attend une minute, Chris, intervint Phoebe. Comment est-ce que tu connais _ma fille_ ?

- Je connais Chris depuis toujours, répondit Prue à sa place. C'est le meilleur ami de Wyatt, et je l'ai toujours considéré comme faisant partie de la famille. C'est le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Tu es fille unique ? demanda immédiatement Phoebe.

- Non, j'ai deux petites-sœurs.. répondit-elle.

Phoebe sourit, se perdant dans ses rêveries.

- Pourquoi ne nous-as-tu jamais dis que tu étais proche de Wyatt ? demanda Paige, confuse.

- J'ai mes raisons, répondit Chris en commençant à sortir du grenier, emmenant Prue avec lui.

- Chris, intervint Piper. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est Wyatt qui a envoyé Bianca pour te récupérer ?

Chris déglutit et détourna le regard, préférant ne pas penser à sa fiancée décédée.

- Bianca ? répéta Prue avec espoir. Elle est ici, à cette époque ?

Chris blanchit encore un peu plus et ferma les yeux avec force.

- Non, elle n'est pas là, répondit Phoebe. Je suis désolée, chérie, mais Bianca est morte.

- Non ! s'écria PJ alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Elle se précipita sur Chris, qui la réceptionna au vol, alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter sur son épaule.

- Chuuut, Prue, essaya de la consoler Chris. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais vous deviez vous mariez, Chris ! objecta Prue. Et vous ne pourrez même pas !

- Peut-être qui si on arrive à sauver Wyatt, on pourra, qui sais ? essaya de plaisanter Chris.

Il fut heureux quand il entendit le rire étouffer de sa cousine.

- Allez, viens, il faut que l'on parle un peu, tous les deux, dit Chris avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était dans le grenier, faisant connaissance avec Prue, un Triquestre apparut sur le mur, illuminant le grenier d'une lueur bleutée.

- Chris ! appela immédiatement Prue en se levant, s'éloignant du mur.

L'Être de Lumière arriva dans la seconde, et dès qu'il vit le Triquestre, il s'avança de quelques pas, prêt à accueillir quiconque arriverait, même s'il pensait savoir qui allait apparaître.

Et en effet, à peine une seconde plus tard, la silhouette de son frère apparaissait dans le grenier. Chris n'attendit pas et l'envoya valser contre le mur grâce à la Télékinésie.

- Espèce de salaud ! s'écria Chris. Comment oses-tu venir ici après ce que tu m'as fait !

- Chris, arrête ! s'écria Prue en se plaçant entre Wyatt et lui.

Le blond se releva et sembla surpris de voir sa cousine, si surpris qu'il ne vit pas le poing de son frère se diriger vers sa mâchoire.

- Chris ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Prue, l'éloignant de son frère.

- Ça, c'était pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ! s'exclama Chris à l'encontre de son frère

- Ton crochet du droit s'est nettement amélioré, Chris... dit Wyatt en se relevant, se massant la mâchoire. Maintenant, est-ce tu pourrais me dire ce que fais Prue ici ?

Wyatt fit quelques pas en direction de sa cousine, mais Chris s'interposa.

- Ne t'approcha pas d'elle, Wyatt ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu sais que Prue est aussi ma cousine ? demanda Wyatt en haussant un sourcil.

- Et tu t'es comporté comme tel il y a cinq ans ? ironisa Chris.

- Je suis apparu quand Chris a voulu invoquer Grams, dit Prue, essayant de désamorcer la dispute avant de se tourner vers Wyatt. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu le chercher, dit Wyatt en désignant son frère. Vu qu'il n'a rien à faire ici.

- Rien à faire ici ? répéta Chris avec un rire sans joie. Dis-moi, lequel de nous deux est devenu le Chef des Démons ? Lequel de nous deux tue des innocents ?

- Et lequel de nous deux a trahi sa famille ? rétorqua Wyatt.

- Wyatt ! s'indigna Prue en voyant Chris blanchir.

- C'est toi qui as trahi ta famille ! rétorqua à son tour Chris. Pour que je fasse ce que _tu_ voulais, je t'ai demandé de veiller sur Prue ! Est-ce que tu penses avoir fait ce que je t'avais demandé, Wy ?

- Tu es celui qui a espionné pour la Résistance ! s'exclama Wyatt.

- Et tu es celui qui m'a torturé ! cria Chris.

- Chris ! Wyatt ! s'exclama Prue.

Mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle décida d'employer la manière forte. Elle les envoya tous les deux se fracasser contre le mur.

- Arrêtez-vous et écoutez-moi, tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard mauvais, mais consentirent à écouter leur cousine.

- Vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! s'écria-t-elle. Wyatt, pour ce qui est de la Résistance, c'était _mon_ idée.

- Ton idée ? la coupa Wyatt d'une voix brusque.

- Parce que ce que tu fais est mal ! Tuer des innocents ne fait pas parti des valeurs de la famille ! Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Ne crois-tu pas que Chris et moi, on ne ressent pas la même chose que toi ? Que ce n'est pas difficile pour nous aussi ? Si tu voulais tellement nous protéger, tu n'avais pas besoin de travailler avec des démons ! Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais tu ne vois pas que tu nous as fait souffrir, en faisant tout ça ?

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Chris, qui fusillait son frère du regard.

- Et toi Chris, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que ce qui m'étais arrivé n'étais pas de la faute de Wyatt ! Il a essayé de me soigner, je te le jure ! Mais c'est ce démon, il est arrivé par surprise, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que je me suis pris une boule de feu dans la poitrine ! Watt est arrivé juste après, et le démon est mort dans la seconde. Il a essayé de me guérir, je te le promets, Chris !

Chris la fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- Alors maintenant, vous vous excusez tous les deux, et tout de suite !

- Quoi ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

- Tu veux que je m'excuse de vouloir sauver le monde ? s'indigna Chris. De m'excuser de vouloir sauver un type qui a voulu me tuer ?

- Tu sais bien que Wyatt ne pourrait jamais te tuer, Chris, ne sois pas ridicule, soupira Prue.

- Elle a raison sur ce point, indiqua Wyatt.

- C'est ça, fit Chris, sarcastique. Et tu m'as étranglé pour me dire bonjour, la dernière fois ?

- Stop ! s'écria de nouveau Prue. Vous êtes vraiment stupide, vous savez ! Je vous signale que vous êtes les deux derniers membres de notre famille ! Tous les autres sont soit morts, soit trop occupé pour ce qui est de Monsieur Invisible. Vous êtes frères ! Alors au lieu de vous battre l'un contre l'autre, serrez-vous les coudes et tuez tous les démons que vous voyez !

Elle reprit son souffle, et se tourna vers Wyatt.

- Et toi, arrête avec ta manie de vouloir tout contrôler pour nous protéger ! Laisse tomber les démons et tue-les à la place ! C'est ce que font les sorciers, et les Halliwell en particulier ! Oh, et n'oublie pas, protège bien Chris ! S'il me rejoint trop tôt, je me ferais un plaisir de revenir pour te botter les fesses, Wy, Deux-Fois-Béni ou pas.

Elle se recula jusqu'à se trouver au centre du cercle des bougies et leur sourit.

- Vous me manquez, les cousins, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans une lumière blanche.

- Est-ce que Prue vient de dire que Chris était le frère de Wyatt ? s'enquit Paige d'une voix mesurée.

Chris écarquilla les yeux, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué que sa cousine avait fait une aussi grosse bourde.

- Tu ne leur avais pas dit ? s'indigna Wyatt. Pourquoi, tu as honte d'être mon frère ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Wy ! rétorqua Chris. Je préférais juste ne pas le dire, tu peux quand même le comprendre, non ?

Wyatt acquiesça, et regarda les trois sœurs quelques secondes avant de revenir à Chris.

- Bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y retourne, tu ne crois pas ? fit-il. Je pense toujours que tu n'as pas à me sauver, et que je suis ce que je suis parce que je l'ai choisi. Mais qui sais si tu n'as pas raison ? Et si c'est le cas, peut-être que l'on redeviendra les meilleurs-amis du monde, qui sais ?

Chris acquiesça avec un sourire et l'enlaça, tout de même heureux de l'avoir revu.

- Tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Chrissy, dit son grand-frère en faisant apparaître le Triquestre.

Il fit un signe de tête à sa mère et ses tantes et se dirigea vers le mur. Il n'entendit qu'une chose d'avant de traverser, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand comptais-tu nous dire que tu es mon fils, Chris ? demandait Piper.

Son petit-frère allait avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu !<p>

_**SauleMarron19427**, pour vous servir !_


End file.
